Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque |image = DanPS4Remake.png |title = Hero of Gallowmere (1286 - Present) Minister of Defence (1886) |gender = Male |icon = |age = 32 (at death) 132 in MediEvil, MediEvil: Resurrection 632 in MediEvil 2, MediEvil: Fate's Arrow |born = 1254 |death = 1286 |family = Captain Fortesque (past self) Lord Cedric Fortesque (father) Granny Fortesque (grandmother) Colonel Freddie Fortesque (possible relative) |resurrection = 1386 April 21, 1886 |voice = Jason Wilson in MediEvil, Resurrection Marc Silk in MediEvil 2 Stéphane Cornicard in |appearances = / MediEvil MediEvil 2 MediEvil: Fate's Arrow MediEvil: Resurrection Everybody's Golf 2 PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale |aka = }} Sir Daniel Wigginbottom Fortesque IV (1254 – 1286) is the central protagonist of ''MediEvil'', appearing in all series entries to date. Sir Dan was a knight of Gallowmere who became the King's Champion and the Head of the Royal Battalion. His life was cut short in the Battle of Gallowmere against the evil sorcerer Zarok, where he was killed by the first volley of arrows. Despite this, history came to remember him as the Hero of Gallowmere. A hundred years later, Sir Dan was mistakenly resurrected by Zarok's magic. Dan used this opportunity to live up to his legend and defeated the sorcerer once and for all, gaining access to the afterlife’s Hall of Heroes. By 1886, Dan's skeletal remains were moved into the British Museum in Kensington, London, where he was once again resurrected, this time by the ruthless Lord Palethorn. During his mission to restore the peace, Dan fell in love with an Egyptian princess called Kiya. After Palethorn's defeat, Sir Dan and his newfound love chose to travel back in time, but they were tragically separated during the journey. Dan was returned to his own lifetime and quickly employed by Gallowmere's fairies to help preserve the flow of history. Dan ended up swapping bodies with his still living self in order to boost the morale of Gallowmere’s army and to die as he once had, thus securing Gallowmere's victory in the battle against Zarok and condemning himself to an eternity of reliving his undead adventures. Story Background Dan was born in the kingdom of Gallowmere in 1254 as the eldest son of Lord Cedric Fortesque. Dan was a spoilt and bratty child who grew up to be a lazy, arrogant teenager. Daniel decided to become a knight solely to impress the maidens. He trained with the best weapons masters in the land, showing a degree of natural talent, but was too lazy to ever deliver on his potential. No matter! With daddy's money behind him, he rose through the ranks of the king's army. One day, the king's champion, his horse spooked by a toad, was thrown head-first into a well where he promptly drowned. Against all good sense, the king - listening solely to the words of a new advisor - appointed Daniel to be the new Captain of his army. In 1286, an undead army began marching towards Castle Peregrin. Unbeknownst to the king, the army was led by his very own Court Magician Zarok. The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel led the King's army against Zarok's undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. ''MediEvil In 1386, Zarok returned to try and take over Gallowmere again. Using a spell within an ancient book of black magic, he made the dead rise from their graves to form a legion of unholy warriors. Unfortunately for him, he also unwittingly awakened Sir Dan. Daniel is able to retain his free will, which makes him the only one who can stop Zarok. Awakened from his "eternal rest," Daniel embarks on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. He travels through Gallowmere, aided by the heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions until he eventually reaches Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan manages to escape. Daniel then returns to his crypt where he resumes his slumber. The gargoyles, impressed with his heroism, grant his spirit permanent access to the Hall of Heroes. MediEvil 2 .]]In 1886, 500 years after Dan's first resurrection, a man seeking world domination finds Zarok's spellbook and raises the dead just as Zarok did many centuries ago. Dan is awakened again, this time in an old museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a helpful ghost, explains the situation to Dan and leads him to his summoner, Professor Hamilton Kift. The professor tasks Daniel with finding out who's behind the spell and collecting magical energy to help in fighting the crisis. While looking for clues, Dan manages to free an Egyptian princess by the name of Kiya from her tomb, who he falls in love with. They manage to identify the villain as Lord Palethorn, an ambitious industrialist. After realizing that he needs the final pages of the spellbook to obtain full control over his monsters, they decide to find them before Palethorn does. Dan journeys through London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even traveling through time. He eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires, where the fiend manages to obtain all of the spellbook pages and summons a demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Daniel manages to defeat the demon. In his last attempt to defeat Dan, Palethorn activates a time bomb which causes the entire area to explode. Luckily, Dan manages to survive the explosion. The Time Machine appears before Dan, Kiya and the Professor. Dan and Kiya hop onto the Time Machine and use it to travel through space and time. However, the machine malfunctions, separating them. ''MediEvil: Fate's Arrow Fate's Arrow After being separated from Kiya, Dan ends up in 1286, one day before the Battle of Gallowmere. He meets with Canny Tim and a fairy called Griff who enlist his help in preserving the flow of history. They concoct a plan to stop an upcoming attack on the castle by the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky With help from Griff, Dan steals the armour of his living self. He jumps out a castle window donning the armour and slays the rampaging Jabberwocky in the name of his living counterpart. The Battle of Gallowmere The night before the battle, Dan is captured by Zarok's henchmen, Boris and Merek. They take him to The Mystic Maidens to kill him, but they are killed by Lupo, Dan's hound from when he was alive. Later, Dan helps Wartilda the Witch brew a Body Swap Potion so he can truly take his living self's place in the upcoming battle. They turn the potion into an ointment which they rub on both the undead and the living Dan. Come morning, Dan finds himself in his living body. He and Canny Tim head to the castle to prepare for the battle. On the battlefield, Dan reveals Zarok's duplicity to the king. He boosts the morale of the army with a rousing speech before heading into battle and dying in the first volley of arrows as he knew he would, thus completing (and restarting) his journey. Characteristics Appearance Daniel is a skeleton without a left eye and lower jaw, with his upper jaw having misshapen and crooked teeth. His eye colour varies between games, ranging from gray, to black, to gold/green, to blue in his latest incarnation. He is rarely shown alive, with a helmet always obscuring his face (aside from his eyes), but the history books describe him having a square jaw, steely gaze and a thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. In MediEvil: Resurrection's stained glass opening, he is shown with blond/brown hair instead, and with pale skin and crooked teeth not unlike the ones his skull has. He is usually wearing silver/grey armour with gold hints, a red and gold doublet and brown leather gloves (only in the second game). Throughout the games, Daniel sports multiple outfits and armours as seen below. Personality Daniel is a very cowardly knight, but despite this, he is a very loyal fighter. He seems to have a sarcastic sense of humour and holds very little patience to some, but he is rather respectful as per the knight's code. Though he is often reluctant to be a hero, he usually finds a bit of courage and ends up saving the day and will willingly help those in need. He is annoyed by Al-Zalam and Zarok, though in the former they end up becoming close friends. Daniel is also shown to be chivalrous, as he is a knight, and caring towards those he loves, especially towards Kiya and is especially saddened by her death, to the point he can't go on to defeat Palethorn and has to travel back in time to rescue her from Jack the Ripper. He also can be rather cocky sometimes and dislikes being told he is a coward and a faker, as shown when the gargoyles, the Heroes (particularly Woden the Mighty) or Al-Zalam berate him. He is quick to spot sarcasm and dislikes being reminded of his failure. According to the comic book, in life, Dan was a lazy, spoiled brat, as well as a cheat and a braggart, and only became a knight to impress the maidens, only rising through ranks through his father's money. Abilities Being undead, Daniel has a few unique abilities, some of which are gained over time. *He can remove his left arm and use it as a weapon, although it is not very effective. *In MediEvil, he gains the Daring Dash ability by defeating the Guardians of the Graveyard. He has it at the beginning of MediEvil 2 and MediEvil: Resurrection. *During MediEvil 2, he gains the ability to remove his skull after a bird pulls it off from his neck. After defeating the Iron Slugger, he can even put it on top of hands that wander around to form a Dan-hand. *Daniel exhibits great agility during the ending of MediEvil, where he performs four backflips in succession. *He also has a lot of stamina, as evidenced by him carrying a hammer and various large swords. *He is skilled at sword fighting and seems to pick up using weapons quickly, and thanks to his skeletal body he can use maneuvers living swordfighters cannot use (such as spinning his torso around) *He seems to be fairly intelligent as shown in MediEvil: Resurrection, where he gets a seagull to fill in as his parrot by luring it with a fish, when he attempted to replace a piece of the Anubis Stone with a pumpkin, and in a removed FMV for MediEvil, where he uses Morten to get inside the Asylum. Non-''MediEvil'' appearances ''Everybody's Golf 2 Sir Dan appears as one of the three unlockable "guest characters" in the European and American versions of 'Everybody's Golf 2. In order to unlock him, the player must beat him in versus mode. Dan is also heavily featured in the game's Press Kit. PROFILE NO DATA. STATS *Power: A *Control: C *Impact: D *Spin: D Sir_Dan.png Dananan.png ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sir Daniel appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. CHARACTER BIO A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Dan has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry. MOVE LIST *Hero Sword Thrust - Forward *Hero Sword upper cut - Up *Magic Sword Spin - Down *Hero Sword Slam - (Air) *Hero Sword Air Thrust - Forward (Air) *Hero Sword Air Cut - Up (Air) *Magic Sword Air Spin - Down (Air) *Battle Axe-a-rang - *Charge! - Forward *Magic Bow - Up *Hammer Smash - Down *Air Battle Axe-a-rang - (Air) *Aerial Charge! Charge - Forward (Air) *Aerial Magic Bow - Up (Air) *Aerial Hammer Smash - Down (Air) *Golden Shield - *Green Hand - Forward *Drumstick Toss - Up *Dragon Potion - Down *Golden Shield - (Air) *Green Hand Toss - Forward (Air) *Drumstick Air Toss - Up (Air) *Aerial Dragon Potion - Down (Air) *Item Pickup *The Rake - Right Analog Stick Forward *The Punt - Right Analog Stick Up *The Stomp - Right Analog Stick Down *Lighting Bolt - (Level 1) *Golden Chalice - (Level 2) *Anubis Stone - (Level 3) *Block *Evade + Left Analog Stick }} ARCADE MODE PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sir Daniel Arcade Mode VICTORY MUSIC 'HERO OF GALLOWMERE' 'THE KING'S CHAMPION' COSTUMES PSASBR_KnightArmour.png|Knight Armour PSASBR_GoldenArmour.png|Golden Armour PSASBR_DragonArmour.png|Dragon Armour RELATED TROPHY ''Guacamelee! 2 A portrait of Sir Dan can be found in '''Guacamelee! 2'. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sir Dan's primary voice actor is Jason Wilson, who voiced Dan in the original MediEvil, MediEvil: Resurrection and the PS4 remake. He is voiced by Marc Silk in MediEvil 2 and by Stéphane Cornicard in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Quotes ''MediEvil'' *'Imanzi': "Dan, Dan, Dan. Tell me, what's a warrior queen got to do to meet someone like you?" *'Sir Dan': "Huh.. what..me?" *'Imanzi': "Don't be shy, baby - I've seen you giving me the eye. You may be weak and feeble like all men, but I like you, Daniel." *'Sir Dan': "Oh no..." *'Imanzi': "Oh, I love a man who doesn't talk back! I think if you return I may take you for my husband." *'Sir Dan': "Gulp!" *'Dirk': "Aalreet Dan man, how ya doing?" *'Sir Dan': "Not too good!" *'Dirk': "Now then, have ya got yourself a magic sword?" *'Sir Dan': "No I do not!" *'Dirk': "What? Daniel, man, y'cannat go into battle against an army of undead without a magic sword... Here take mine, you'll never have to sharpen another blade or my name's not Dirk Steadfast. It's not enough just to have a magic shield, you know, no matter what that soft, thickie Sturnguard says." *'Sir Dan': "Great!" ''MediEvil 2'' *'Professor': "Ah, well done, Winston, I see you managed to find him after all. Fortesque, pleased to meet you, I should imagine that you are a little nonplussed, as to what exactly is going on, eh??" *'Sir Dan': "Uh... Uh..." *'Professor': "Well, allow me to introduce myself. Professor Hamilton-Kift, Magician, Inventor, and Master of the Occult at your service. If you're wondering what you're doing once again walking the earth, it appears that someone has got their hands on the legendary Zarok spell book." *'Sir Dan': "Zarok... Ugh... No..." *'Professor': "Well, we won that round, quite literally, didn't we? But we're not out of the woods just yet. In fact, at this very moment, I'm picking up two areas of extreme psychic disturbance. One in Whitechapel, the other... It's like nothing I've ever seen... It's a pity you can't be in two places at once Dan." *'Kiya': "Professor, let me go." *'Sir Dan': "No, no, it's too dangerous." Gallery |medievil2= |resurrection= |golf= |psasbr= }} Trivia Miscellaneous * Dan seems to be able to read Egyptian hieroglyphs as he is able to read a letter Kiya leaves behind for him. * Dan wears a helmet in the Japanese version of the original game, the reason being that skeletons are considered bad spirits in Japan. * Dan is the only undead hero in the Hall of Heroes. * Despite being unable to drink, Dan can still somehow eat Roast Chicken. * Dan's muffled speech was achieved by having Jason Wilson read his lines through his teeth and with his head in a bucket. ** Dan's speech sounds less muffled in MediEvil 2. *By the end of MediEvil: Fate's Arrow, Dan is stuck in a time loop. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *According to Dan's journal entries, Dan's family suffers from seasickness/aquaphobia, he gets sinusitis very easily (though this might be a joke), he used to skip school, his grandmother made pumpkin pie (and took hip baths), and his favourite food is pumpkins. *Dan has a fear of snakes, which Zarok takes advantage of by turning into a large serpent. See also * Sir Daniel Fortesque mod for Don't Starve. Notes The years given in MediEvil: Fate's Arrow are 100 years off from the dates given in MediEvil 2. For the sake of consistency with MediEvil 2, 100 years have been added to years from MediEvil: Fate's Arrow on this page. References External links * Sir Daniel Fortesque at the Heroes Wiki. * Sir Daniel Fortesque at the FBO Wiki. es:Sir Daniel Fortesque hu:Sir Daniel Fortesque it:Sir Daniel Fortesque Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Featured articles